Love is sweeter the second time around chapter 33
by dementedducky
Summary: Some language


*Days roll by and their life returns back to normal, Brendan's burns begin to fade and he no longer has to cover them up from prying village eyes. When asked the boys just say they had a little romantic break and the village don't press for any further answers. They walk through the village, sun beating down on their backs, Brendan has his arm around Ste's waist and Ste has his arm around Brendan's shoulder*

A short young lad runs backwards out of the local club, the loft, laughing and running with a crate of beer.

"Haha sucker!" He yells. He's not watching where he's going and Brendan sticks his foot out tripping the young boy over.

The loft's owner runs out and picks the kid up by the scruff of the neck. "Ya little shit! I've called the cops ya thieving bastard!"

"Ya bastard, ya tripped me up!" the young lad says spitting at Brendan. He misses and falls short of his feet. He unwinds himself from around Ste and pins the kid against the wall.

"I'm a bastard am I?! You're nothing but a dirty little thief, scum of the earth, maybe you should learn some manners kid and watch where the fuck you're going, Now I'm gonna put you down and you're gonna go with this man and give him your full cooperation or next time I won't be so nice, got it!"

The lad nods his head, his eyes wide with fear. Brendan hands him back over to the owner and he goes inside waiting for the police.

"Cheers Brendan" he calls as he goes inside

"No worries Glen he won't bother you anymore"

Brendan looks at Ste who's a bit shocked to say the least but his heart is pounding and there's a lovely rush of thrill through his veins. It's a bit of thrill to see him so… in charge. Right now Ste just wants to pin Brendan against the wall and go hard but despite his semi erect cock he manages to wrap his arm back around Brendan and walk away.

They sit by the fountain and suddenly a shadow casts over them. They look up and squint in the sunlight.

"Amy? What are you and the kids doing here?" Ste says confused

"Ste honey, I'm going abroad, I've met this guy and we're going to Italy"

"For how long?"

"forever"

"You can't be serious? You're just gonna dump the kids and head off with this stranger?"

"Ste I don't know how much more I can take, my parents are driving me insane, the kids are too and they don't even love me anymore they just want to be with you and Brendan all the time"

"Kids you love mummy don't you?"

"yeah!" They chorus

"But we love daddy Brendan too"

"See Ste? The kids would rather be with you and my flight's boarding in a few hours so I really have to go" She says handing Ste the kids and dumping all their belongings on the side. She jumps into a taxi that was waiting and drives off out of their lives for good.

Ste just sits there gob smacked at what's just happened while the kids clamour for food.

Brendan wraps his arm around Ste and whispers in his ear. "Everything's gonna be ok. I promise"

Ste nods slowly and comes back into the real world. "OK kids, who's hungry?"

"ME!" they yell

"You take the kids home Steven I'll go get some emergency supplies ok?"

Ste nods and Brendan sprints off to the shop. He meets him back home 15 minutes later. The kids are whining that their feet hurt and they want food and Brendan bounds in and tips a bag of food onto the table in front of them. He goes into the kitchen and brings in plates and opens everything and let's everyone help themselves. Lucas grabs 3 mini savoury eggs and sticks them in his mouth at once.

"Dad Lucas took 3 savoury eggs"

Lucas makes a loud mumble noise which sounds like he's trying to deny it.

"Son, you can't deny it you've got crumbs around your face and a piece sticking out your mouth. Just be careful or you'll choke"

Lucas mumbles some more then starts chewing, which is proving more difficult than he thought. He inhales the crumbs and starts to choke. Ste gets him a drink while Brendan passes him a napkin and pats his back.

"You alright kid?"

Lucas takes a gulp of juice and nods. Ste rolls his eyes at Brendan. "Kids eh?"

Brendan smiles and shakes his head fondly.

After lunch the kids watch TV quietly while Brendan and Ste set up the spare room and unpack all their things that can fit into the room. They put their clothes away and add their toothbrushes to the holder in the bathroom along with their shampoo, soap and tooth paste and hair brushes.

"First thing tomorrow we'd better enrol the kids into the school and nursery" Ste says while Brendan puts a few of the kids teddies into bed.

"Yeah, there's a few things we gotta do tomorrow but I'll take care of it"

"You don't have to Bren"

"It's ok Steven, I want to, these kids need both of us working as hard as we can to bring them up right now Amy's gone"


End file.
